highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenrir
Fenrir is a member of the Vali Team previously affiliated with Khaos Brigade. He is a wolf that possesses giant fangs that can kill a God, Satan, and even a legendary Dragon. He is the first son of Loki and Angrboða in Norse mythology, and the older brother of Midgardsormr. Appearance Fenrir has the appearance of a giant wolf with ash grey fur, standing at about 10 meters tall. In Volume 11, his size has drastically decreased. Personality Following his first appearance, Fenrir has been shown to be extremely loyal to his father and creator, Loki. After being subjugated, Fenrir has shown attachment towards Le Fay Pendragon. In the short-story "Wolf's Emblem", he was the narrative voice and it was shown that he possessed self-awareness and human-like intelligence, though his way of thought was different than a normal human's. He also has his own view of hierarchy within the Vali Team, in which he ranks Kuroka and Bikou at the bottom. History Fenrir is the first child of Loki and the Giantess Angrboða, and the elder brother of the Dragon King, Midgardsormr (the Midgard Serpent). Fenrir is considered to be one of the most dangerous beasts created by Loki, having power that rivals the Two Heavenly Dragons, and is nicknamed the God-Devouring Wolf (神喰狼 Kamijiki Ōkami). At one point, he mated with a Giantess who was transformed into a wolf by his father and had 2 sons: Sköll (スコル Sukoru) and Hati Hróðvitnisson (ハティ Hati). Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Fenrir first appeared in Volume 7 alongside his father, the evil Norse God, Loki, who was trying to kill Odin. During the final battle against the Gremory and Vali Teams, Fenrir was temporarily captured using the Gleipnir but was able to escape with the help of one of his sons. He then attacks Vali using his teeth to bite through Vali's Scale Mail and pierced through Vali's body with his claws, before heading to attack Tannin, whom he easily defeats. Fenrir was then sent to a different location along with Vali by Kuroka, as Fenrir was defeated by Vali in his Juggernaut Drive before being subjugated by Arthur's Excalibur Ruler. Fenrir reappears in Volume 11, accompanying Le Fay and Kuroka as one of Ophis's bodyguards. During Cao Cao's attack, Fenrir switched positions with Vali through a magic circle set up by Le Fay and Kuroka. At the beginning of Volume 12, Fenrir is seen along with the rest of the Vali Team hiding in the Gremory Palace. He is later seen attacking the Grim Reapers under Hades along with his fellow teammates. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 15, Fenrir appears alongside Vali, Bikou, and Arthur, in Romania meeting up with Azazel who was in Romania as well. In Volume 16, Fenrir, along with Bikou and Arthur, battled with the possessor of the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem, and the magicians from Hexennacht. Powers & Abilities God-Killing Fangs: Fenrir's strongest attribute are his powerful fangs that are said to be able to kill even the most powerful beings, including Gods. Claws: Fenrir's claws have proven to be extremely powerful as well, being able to pierce through the Scale Mail armor with ease. Immense Speed: Fenrir is able to move at god-like speeds, making him extremely dangerous when attacking with his fangs and claws. Trivia *Fenrir was among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World" before losing his powers. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Asgard Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Vali Team Category:Mythological Figures Category:DxD